


Changing History

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, French Kissing, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: I just wanted to see them kiss. They're so cute
Relationships: Atti & Orla (Horrible Histories), Atti/Orla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Changing History

“When I say run, run” Orla hissed desperately at Atti and Atti felt hope rise right from his stupid golden boots to his batted helmet. She cared. 

They stood awkwardly on the small wooden platform above the bog. Orla was looking shiftily between Atti and her dad’s tribe Atti realised she was scared. 

Atti didn't want Orla to be scared she was the toughest Celtic it didn’t matter that she was a girl, in fact Atti thought that probably helped her. 

“Won’t your dad be mad?” Atti asked searching Orla’s torn expression she made a wordless frustrated noise and Atti knew what she meant. 

Atti wanted to save Orla, he didn’t want her to get into trouble so Atti leaned in and pressed his lips to Orla’s she had soft lips “follow me” Atti whispered against Orla’s mouth and then he jogged off into the trees.

Orla stood in stunned silence as Atti’s figure retreated into the forest. 

Her dad came up, patted her shoulder, and shook his head “tricksty Romans huh, can’t even trust them to be decent when dying, not that he died, we can go after him?” Orla shook her head. 

Arghus and the rest of the tribe went back to the village. Orla looked at her dad’s sword she thought she was strong, should she ...follow Atti? 

She’d made a mess made a friend of her enemy. Join Bodica? Orla had a sword, Orla was a warrior. 

Atti waited. The sky was dark the sun had long set, he glanced back again the way he’d come. 

Atti had made sure to leave a trail of broken branches but, Orla wasn't coming. 

Atti didn’t even have a plan after the two of them joining forces, being a team, mates, running away. 

Orla wasn’t coming Atti started to walk. 

Orla found Bodica’s band easily she was welcomed with friendly shoulder thumps and off they marched. 

Orla looked back over her shoulder in the direction of the bog her smile fading ‘follow me’.  
She missed Atti. 

Atti stood despondently tied to the log he had found the army and he couldn’t let them hurt Orla, should he have betrayed her? Would he ever see her again? 

Atti wanted to say sorry for kissing Orla like that. It hadn’t been right. 

Atti had done something incredibly stupid he stared in horror after the officer. The Celtics would lose Orla could get hurt what had he done?

Orla swung her sword heavily this wasn't what she wanted it was incredibly violent and Orla just wanted to find her dad. 

Orla’s sword was knocked out of her hand and no, no, no Orla’s heart beat fast as she scrambled to get the sword back in her hands to defend herself.

A sword clashed on a shield Atti was standing over her “Atti” Orla smiled he was here and she was so happy to see his skinny face. 

“Orla!” Atti panted Orla quickly took in their surroundings, raging battle lots of fighting. 

“Quick pretend you're fighting me!” Orla cried and Atti quickly bashed his sword against hers. 

“Do you still want to be a warrior?” Atti asked no Orla did not, a body fell between them

“I just want to get out of here,” Orla said honestly “team?” she asked him hopefully forgiveness in her words

Atti stared breathlessly at her he really was not made for fighting “team” he said leaning across the fallen man to shake Orla’ hand. 

Instead Orla placed her hand on Atti’s neck ignoring the confused noise he made she kissed him. 

It didn’t really last as long as Orla wanted the tribes pushed back and they scrambled out of the way. 

Orla had Bodica’s hairpin and Atti had cleaned her dad’s wound but the Romans had won. 

The Roman leader was busy congratulating Atti he was visibly uncomfortable, Atti was being told he was returning home, Atti would be leaving. Orla didn’t like that idea. 

Atti frantically looked over his shoulder as he was led away. 

But then Atti was trading places and saying he wanted to stay Orla wanted to grab him and run away.

The roman army marched off leaving Atti he waved back at Timidius and Dimidus he’d miss them. 

Atti turned back a grin breaking out across his face Orla was running towards him Atti ran towards her they met in the middle hugging each other happily. 

Then Orla was peppering Atti’s face with kisses calling him her roman, Atti’s helmet fell off and he stumbled losing his footing. 

Orla and Atti landed in a giggling heap, Orla took Atti’s face in her hands turning him towards her she was suddenly serious and Atti felt himself blush an apology on the tip of his tongue before Orla swallowed it into her mouth with a proper kiss. 

The Village had a nice roman up-grade courtesy of Atti, statues nice pillars coloured scraps of cloth as decorations. 

Atti had his own house a nice brick with a tiled roof no dung walls thank the gods. 

Orla spent most of her time with Atti teasing him for his roman habits and kissing is protests away, making Atti blush.

A few of the tribe smiled knowingly at them and hinted that Orla should just move in already. 

Atti turned a deep shade of pink “away with you” Orla called shooing off the gossipers.

She wrapped an arm around Atti’s waist he fumbled with his watering jug and Orla drew Atti in for a deep kiss. 

The remnants of water from Atti’s jug was soaked up by the ground at their feet Atti made a soft noise and happily melted into Orla’s kiss.

Orla broke away from the kiss with a wet smack of her lips she smugly watched Atti stammer “the roman’s mine,” she declared.


End file.
